Welcome Boatman!
Jaylin Boatman comes to live with Dubs in L.A., CA. Plot ''The Kahns'' Part Jaylin can't take the Kahns anymore, and it's driving him crazy. Basically, the Kahn life isn't a perfect life for a human, is what he's saying. Chica ruined his bag with, something that came out of her, Mace keeps sending death threats through the mail...addressed to the Kahn's palace, Xavier's a follower, and Jake is the craziest of them all (even though he really isn't). Ro Ro is in his room enjoying a Scarbucks vanilla cream when Jaylin bursts in angrily. Ro Ro asks what's wrong and Jaylin says, "I'm sick and tired of this fucked up family! Why can't we just fucking move out to get away from these insane assholes!" and Ro Ro tells him, "Jaylin, you picked this life when you married me, and, I showed you my family beforehand, so stop being a pussy." This makes Jaylin angrier and he knocks Ro Ro's Scarbucks out of his hand. Ro Ro screams in horror and watches the drink fall and waste on the floor. "My Scarbucks. A perfectly good white person drink, wasted." Jaylin threatens Ro Ro to either move out together or get a divorce together. Ro Ro explains that he has a lot of responsibilities in the palace: taking care of the pets (Fluffy, Froyo, and Andy the Anaconda|Andy), taking care of Sindel and Shao Kahn, and watching after Jabari and Charles. Jaylin isn't phased and this forces Ro Ro to choose either his family...or Jaylin. To make things easier, Jaylin gives Ro Ro three days to decide, and he goes to bed. Ro Ro stays up mourning his vanilla cream drink, and bitching about how his rug's all sticky because of it. The next day, Ro Ro is walking all over the palace, remembering all the good times and memories the palace and its occupants gave him. Jabari asks him what's wrong and Jabari tells him he should do what Jaylin asks. Ro Ro stares at him angrily and Charles breaks the tension by asking if he could go to the park with Chubby. Ro Ro, Charles, and Jake take Fluffy and the puppies to the park in the Wastelands. Jake and Ro Ro sit on the bench and watch Charles play with the dogs and converse about Ro Ro's decision for his future. Jake suggest that Ro Ro follow his heart and Ro Ro says he can't leave his family, but loves Jaylin. Jake calls Jaylin and asks him where he's moving to specifically, and he says he's moving back to Earthrealm. Ro Ro realizes that it means he can't see his family or use his powers. Jake tells Ro Ro that only he knows what's best for his life. Ro Ro is tied between his family or his true love. Ro Ro tells Jake that he's responsible for the puppies, and he's goes to Oasis to meditate. While meditating on a mountain, Hope sees him from one of the sewer hatches and goes to him. She nuzzles him and Ro Ro decides to vent his problem to her. After three hours of constant talking, Hope decides to lead Ro Ro home. When they get to the palace, Ro Ro and Hope see Jaylin packing his bags to go back to Earthrealm. Ro Ro gets sadder and Sindel comes outside to trim the thorn bushes. When she learns that Jaylin's leaving, she urges Ro Ro to go with him, but Ro Ro says that if he moves out, it'll give the rest of the B. Brothers idea to move out too, and no one will be there to take care of Sindel and Shao Kahn. But, Sindel reassures him that Loveolas will be there to take care of them. Ro Ro rethinks his decision and decides to go with Jaylin. It's 8:47 PM and Ro Ro goes to his room to tell Jaylin his decision. Ro Ro tells Jaylin that he's wants to stay in Outworld. Jaylin is shocked, but respects his decision. The two say their goodbyes and Ro Ro opens a portal to Earthrealm. Ro Ro kisses Jaylin goodbye and the Kahn family wishes him good luck starting his new life. ''DubaliciousDubs'' Part